


Art of Love: A Trickster and His Queen

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: A series of Shumako one-shots all based off of artwork from various artists. (Art for each chapter is linked in description below of said chapter)(TWO chapters posted back to back for the first time)





	1. "Carry His Burdens"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker has pushed himself too far, so Queen decides to act accordingly. Resulting in a blushing Trickster.

It was no surprise to anyone that Joker always went above and beyond in everything he did. The leader of the Phantom Thieves being the type of person who pushed themselves above their limits; ensuring that those who needed to be helped were given it. Even if it meant overexerting himself.  
  
Today was one such case as the team made their way through Mementos. Joker having the team take on several rather difficult missions to ensure a few individuals in danger would be saved. The others, of course, were quick to agree to his actions but began to notice something was off.  
  
It was in the midst of battle against a powerful Shadow- the fourth one they faced that day- that the group saw Joker for a moment hesitate. Not out of pity or concern for the Shadow, but something else. Exhaustion. Queen being the first to take note of one particular feature of Joker upon seeing him reacting slowly.   
  
His eyes.  
  
It was easy for her to tell that they were not as bright as usual. Those fierce eyes were less effective than normal; replaced with an obvious exhaustion behind them. She had always been worried that Joker pushed himself too far, but he always brushed it off. Stating that he had plenty of energy to spare and got more than enough sleep.  
  
She had also known that Mona was always on top of him to ensure their leader got enough rest. But from the look of things, it wasn't enough. He was the type to go above and beyond after all. It was quite possible that he was trying to hide his overwhelming exhaustion; the bit of sleep he got not being nearly enough. Joker's eyes also had a somewhat misty appearance even as he unleashed a powerful attack that finished off the Shadow. The youth not even doing any of his signature motions upon achieving victory; as extra as they could be at times.   
  
It was a few minutes after everything was said and done that the group was deciding on what to do next. There were at least three more Shadows to take care of, and they had to do it before the week was over. Granted that left them six more days to handle things, but Joker was adamant in his decision to proceed.  
  
"We continue forward. Everyone, let's-"  
  
"Joker," Queen suddenly interrupted, leaving everyone to turn to her as she crossed her arms. "I think it would be wise to return home for the day. It's somewhat clear that you are not at your full strength today, and going any futher puts both yourself and the team at risk." Queen stated rather plainly.   
  
"...I'm fine Queen. Besides, we have a few more requests to-"  
  
"No, you are not fine. It's obvious to everyone here that during that last fight you were barely able to focus. It would be wise to retire for the day and get some rest." Queen reasoned. Joker about to comment on her statement until Skull chimed in.  
  
"Queen's probably right bro. You were kinda out of it for a while." Skull agreed with their second-in-command as Noir the others seemed in the same boat.  
  
"Indeed. You already do so much for people Joker, including us. So we should-" Noir began to agree as well, only for Joker to raise a single gloved hand up in a motion asking her to stop for a moment.  
  
"Guys. I. Am. Fine. We still have requests to finish. If you believe I am lacking in energy or something, allow me to drink some coffee. That should be enough to-"  
  
"Nope. Not happening. We are done for the day."   
  
"Queen for the last time-"  
  
"Nope. Sorry sweetheart, but you are overruled." Queen interrupted once more. This time more serious in her tone before she began to approach Joker. The latter looking at her confused... until Queen acted in an unexpected way.  
  
The others all looked on with surprised expressions; Oracle doing her best to not giggle at what she was seeing as Joker was resisting. "Hey! W-what the hell are you-!? Let me go!"  
  
Before the others could even verbalize their thoughts, Queen stood up straight. The results of her actions quite clear... as she was now carrying Joker. The man being placed practically horizontal against the woman's back and over her shoulders. His front being pressed against her back.   
  
Queen's left arm was at present wrapped around Joker's inner elbows; her grip tight so he couldn't pull away at all. While her right was wrapped under and around one of his legs. Gripping his thigh with an arm hold so tight he could barely move.  
  
"Q-Queen! What the hell is this?! Put me down!" Joker tried to demand of her. His cheeks reddening by the second as his beloved was carrying him like he was cargo or something. Unable to break her iron grip-like hold on him. Questioning when in the hell did she get so strong to both carry and restrain him like this.  
  
"Everyone, let's head out. Mona, do not heed any other commands aside from heading towards the entrance. Understood?" Queen asked of their transport. The cat-like creature nodding his large head with wide eyes; well aware that an order from Queen was not something you argued with. "Good. Let's head out." With that Queen began to make her way towards the portal that led them into the present area. Joker resisting all the while.  
  
"Queen! Put me down damn it! Queen! Makoto!"   
  
The others all just watched with mixed expressions at the sight of their leader being manhandled so easily. Oracle being the first to chuckle aloud. "We're totally never gonna let him live this down~"  
  
With that, the group followed after their two leaders. Well aware that once home, Ren was going to be loads of fun to tease. The others always forgetting that even if Joker was the leader of the team, even he would lose to his girlfriend every now and then.  
  
This was just one of many future losses on his part against his Second-in-command. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An image to this day that still warms my heart. This one, of course, is done by the beautiful and talented Melkechi. A good friend who deserves plenty of recognition for how great she is. Be sure to check out her art, as it is some of my favorite~
> 
> Artists: https://twitter.com/melkechi  
> Art: https://twitter.com/melkechi/status/983124134896066561
> 
> Let her know how good her art is, and please let me know what you think of her art (oh and the story too). Thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day.


	2. Ren and his tiny Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto ends up in a silly situation, and Ren has to care for her.

Being a Phantom Thief always came with the caveat that things could get rather weird. From battling creatures that would be considered nightmare fuel to even having to run through a pyramid made by a small girl. That was simply a risk the group came to accept when dealing with Shadows and Palaces. Normally, these things would always work out in their favor in the end. Though in some cases, things would get... interesting.  
  
Thus was such a case as Ren made his way down the halls of Shujin. Stopping a few times while adjusting his signature bag against his shoulder while looking from side to side. Wanting to ensure that no one was looking his way. The fortunate part about being known as the "criminal exchange student" was that people tried to avoid him. 

Normally that was annoying, but that was exactly what he was hoping for today.   
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring you here? You could have stayed at my place with Morgana." Ren reasoned while making his way down one of the empty halls of Shujin. His voice just above a whisper as he tried to appear completely normal. Stopping at the end of one particular hallway before turning to his side; his back hidden to anyone who might come near. Needing to make sure that no one was watching before acting properly.  
  
Once the coast was clear, he gazed back and saw a pair of red eyes peeking out of his bag. Accompanied by a slightly squeaky voice that came out of the opening.  
  
"I couldn't simply stay at home. If sis were to learn I called out sick, she'd grow far too suspicious. It is better to say I came to school but chose to do Presidental duties over classwork. I'm already caught up anyway." The voice reasoned before those red eyes looked away bashfully. "Besides... I'd rather be by your side than stay at your home doing nothing... While I do appreciate Morgana's company, I'd um... much rather endure this with you..." Spoke the voice while clearly embarrassed. Growing more so as Ren chuckled slightly which made their cheeks dust pink. Only popping out said head once Ren ushered that the coast was clear. The head and body that appeared being one that was quite familiar.   
  
For in the bag was his girlfriend and co-leader, Makoto Niijima. Bright red eyes looking around as Ren did to ensure no one saw her. Hands resting on his shoulder. Though with the brunette there was one rather massive difference compared to normal, aside from being in her boyfriend's bag.   
  
She was small. REALLY small.  
  
During their time in Mementos the prior night, Makoto had been zapped by a powerful spell that none of them had ever seen before. Whatever the spell actually was, it actually shrank her down to the size of a doll. Changing her body into a more chibi-like one with a large head and such. The fact that the spell actually carried over to the real world did raise quite a few alarms for the group, but there was little they could do at the time.  
  
Makoto was at least grateful that her attire shrank with her via the spell. Else getting clothes for her would have been strange. The brunette frowning softly as she stared at her boyfriend; the latter smiling back at her. Wanting her to know that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"I understand. Don't worry Makoto, we'll get you back to normal in no time at all. I promise. Oh! And I got you something." Ren said before reaching into his pocket. Makoto looking on with a raised brow before he pulled out a small container. Inside, a simple piece of mochi. "Here you are. I'm guessing you could use a snack." Ren said while holding out the sweet to her.   
  
Makoto, in turn, let out a soft gasp before smiling; her cheeks lightly flushed. "O-oh! Thank you so much, Ren." Makoto smiled before using her little hands to grab the rather large piece of mochi- compared to herself at least- and nibble on it as best she could. "Mmm... Perhaps it is my shrunken taste buds, but this tastes even better than normal. Thank you so much." Makoto thanked him once more before moving to keep eating.  
  
Her boyfriend all the while just smiled at her. Finding this tiny version of Makoto so damn adorable that it was driving him insane. How she managed to get even cuter than she already had been was a mystery to him. Looking at her tiny form and remembering how he could easily carry her in the palm of his hand. Granted he couldn't do that at the moment since they were at school and all, but still. He enjoyed carrying Makoto no matter what shape or size she was.  
  
"So, Haru's going to deliver the note to your sensei correct?" Ren asked. The plan being that Haru would give Makoto's homeroom sensei so they would think she was doing some paperwork.  
  
"Mhm. And I've set it so a note will come to your classroom later today for you to head to the Student Council Room. Are you sure you're alright with missing some classes?" Makoto asked before taking another bite. Ren just smirking softly before nodding.  
  
"Anything for you my Queen~"  
  
With that in mind, Ren ushered her to hide in the bag as the bell was going off; needing to get to class. Makoto doing as asked and slipping into the usual pouch for Morgana; knowing this would be a long day. But at least she'd be with Ren through the ordeal. As strange as this whole situation was, having Ren by her side at least made her feel safe. As she knew he'd get her back to normal without fail.  
  
For now though, she'd just revel in being able to be by his side. Might as well have some fun with all this right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second piece! This time we have one inspired by the talented and meme-lord herself, Cheryl-Anne and her lovely image of a tiny Makoto. I always thought the image itself was overly adorable and felt it needed something to accompany it. So, here it is. Please go check out her image and tell her how amazing she is at art.
> 
> Artists: https://twitter.com/AH_Mechromancer  
> Art: https://twitter.com/AH_Mechromancer/status/996164099791712256
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and would love to hear what you guys think. Have a wonderful day~


	3. The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lovers bask in the setting sun. The beginning of a new chapter.

The setting sun.  
  
Ocean waves brushing against white sand.  
  
A cool breeze that filled the air.  
  
The distant chirps of seagulls.  
  
And the warmth of each other's forms.  
  
This was the scenery for two young lovers who sat together along the edge of the sea. Gentle waves flowing in and out with the tide; their feet occasionally greeted by the cool waters.   
  
Everything about this moment was just perfect for the couple. A young brunette sitting against her lover's leg as he sat with both open; right leg stretched out while the left was angled to form a backrest. The young woman meanwhile was leaned up while her right leg fully extended towards the water. The warm sand pressed against bare skin that only made them feel even more comfortable.  
  
Their eyes for a time had remained locked on the seemingly infinite horizon. Simply basking in the beauty of everything around them while the sun slowly fell. Only to find themselves naturally drawn to one another as per usual. Smiles on both their faces.   
  
As Ren and Makoto were truly at the peak of absolute bliss.   
  
The young pair of lovers relaxed on that beach in little more than their swimsuits. Ren sporting a simple dark blue pair of swimming trunks; bare torso out for the whole world to see. Makoto always admiring how well toned his form was. While said brunette at the time wore a pure white colored bikini that showed off her curves quite well. Ren still cherishing his beloved's body to this day. How something in this world managed to be so beautiful, he had no idea.  
  
Ren also had to appreciate the little addition to her attire she had for the time being. A hairband made of red and white tropical flowers. The item resting atop her head where her usual headband would be. When the idea of a headband made of flowers was proposed to him he didn't believe it could be so effective. Yet he found himself dumbfounded at just how beautifully she pulled it off. The item only managing to emphasize her beauty.  
  
Though for himself, he was at present sporting a flower crown on his head. Well aware that he probably looked silly personally to be wearing such a thing but he didn't care. He was just far too happy. And who was he to refuse his Queen when she requested he wear it?   
  
"God, you're so beautiful..." Ren couldn't help but state as he gazed at his love. His arm left arm gently wrapped around her shoulders. His thumb occasionally rubbing a specific spot on his own hand. Makoto all the while just giggled as she gazed back at him.   
  
"You know you don't have to compliment me every few minutes right?" Makoto asked as her cheeks dusted pink. Ren smiling softly while shaking his head at such a suggestion. Playing up the dramatics a little as was his norm.  
  
"I'm afraid I must. What kind of man does not speak well of his Queen whenever the opportunity arrives?" Ren asked with that same Joker flair. Makoto's smile only growing even as she rolled her eyes. The two slowly leaning towards one another before exchanging a chaste kiss. Pulling away to simple admire each other entirely.  
  
As they separated, the brunette looked at him with such delight in her eyes. "Ren... I love you so much." Makoto stated for what felt like the thousandth time to him today. Yet Ren would never complain even once. Each time she said it only managing to manifest more and more joy inside him. To know that he had the undying love of the most beautiful woman he had ever known. The one who had stood by his side for so many years. To know that she loved him was truly the greatest feeling in the entire world.   
  
"I love you too Makoto." He replied with the softest of smiles. The same one that Makoto always tingle in excitement at the sight of it. A smile she always wanted to see. And now, she'd be able to each and every day. The two simply reveling in each other's presence as the breeze blew by.   
  
Makoto's smile never left her face even as her cheeks dusted pink. "We're really here, aren't we? This is real... right...?" Makoto asked with an almost unsure tone of voice. As if all of this was simply too good to be true. Fearful that she would wake up and all around her would simply vanish into a dream.  
  
Ren wasted not even a single moment before using his right hand to gently lift her own. Bringing said hand up to his lips before he pressed a single kiss against her ring finger. Smiling as he pulled away. "This is all real Makoto, I promise. The past few days. Every single event. Even this moment right here... it's all real. And we've been through it all, together. As we always will be."   
  
Makoto felt her heart flutter at his words; Ren always able to say exactly what she needed to hear. Unable to stop a single tear from rolling down her face in pure joy. Ren taking his left hand and wiping away the tear. The two just sharing a single look as they interlocked their fingers together. "Good. Please, Ren... stay by my side. Forever."  
  
"Forever and ever, my Queen."  
  
Perfect. The only word to describe how it all truly was. They knew it wouldn't last forever, as they had many responsibilities once they got back home. But for the time being, none of that mattered. All that was truly important in that one moment of time was their love for each other. Ren smiling down at Makoto as she smiled back at him. The two soon kissing once again underneath the warmth of the setting sun.  
  
For the two did not sit on that beach as just simple lovers. Or as boyfriend and girlfriend. No, they sat together there as newlyweds. Husband and wife. The duo each unconsciously touching their wedding rings in pure adoration. For this honeymoon was just the beginning. Even when it ended, they'd still have each other. A new chapter had begun and they would face it together.   
  
As Mr. and Mrs. Amamiya-Niijima.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, of course, had to do this one. It was just mandatory. (Not really but I kinda wanted to)
> 
> This time around we have an amazing image down by the overly talented nfoliage. A commission she did that blew people's socks off. If you haven't seen it before, check it out right now.
> 
> Artist: https://twitter.com/nfoliage_  
> Art: https://twitter.com/nfoliage_/status/1005752306506260481
> 
> Thank you all for your time, and please let her know how amazing her art is. Thanks again, and have a wonderful day.


	4. Spider-Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren decides to try a new kiss style~

It was a quiet evening in Leblanc as the sun was beginning to set. Sojiro behind the counter cleaning a few mugs when a familiar chime filled his ears. Turning to the source with a warm smile at who he saw.  
  
"Ah, evening Niijima-san." Sojiro greeted as he looked to the entrance of his cafe. Spotting that same teen who frequented his establishment so often; not always for his coffee of course. Well aware the young lady was here for one specific reason. To see a certain fluffy haired teen. Not that he minded of course since the boy needed someone to keep his head on straight, and who better than his girlfriend?  
  
With a polite bow, Makoto greeted the man as per the norm. "Good evening Boss. Sorry to step in so late." She apologized to which Sojiro waved it off.  
  
"Bah, you know it's fine. The kid would probably get pretty mad if I denied you entrance. Besides, you're a valued customer and friend. So, would you like something to drink? Or perhaps something to eat? I can start the brewer-" Sojiro began before Makoto shook her head.  
  
"N-no. It is quite alright sir, but thank you for the offer. Um, would it be alright if I were to head upstairs? Or is Ren still sleeping?" She asked. Sojiro knowing she showed up after hearing that Ren wasn't feeling well and was ordered to get some rest by Takemi. She had simply stopped by to check on him.  
  
Sojiro meanwhile just chuckled softly. "He's already up. Stepped down about half an hour ago to eat something. He's been upstairs since, doing something. Not sure what but I had to tell him to keep it down... Actually Niijima-san, would you be willing to do me a favor before heading upstairs?"  
  
"Of course. Is everything alright?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice.   
  
Sojiro meanwhile just chuckled. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just I'm running low on supplies need to grab some groceries for the cafe real quick. Was wondering if you'd be willing to help me carry them from the store to here? My back isn't what it used to be, unfortunately, and Tae ordered me not to strain the kid today..." Sojiro asked of her with a small bit of shame in his voice. Makoto quick to say "of course" before accompanying the man out of the cafe. Allowing Ren a few more minutes of rest.   
  
Neither noticing a pair of eyes watching them from the stairwell as they left...  
  
It was a short time later that Sojiro and Makoto returned with the required groceries. Makoto offering to help put them away but Sojiro said it was fine. Instead, he asked her to lock up upon him leaving for the night. Deciding to call it in early as "my regulars have already come and gone for the day. Might as well get some rest at home."  
  
Upon Sojiro doing so, Makoto did as asked; locking up due to having memorized the process with how frequently she did so. Taking a moment to think over that little bit of info before shaking her head. She needed to focus on Ren; worried for his well being after hearing about the boy being ordered on bed rest. Once everything was settled, the young brunette decided to make her way upstairs to find her boyfriend... only to be greeted by an empty room.  
  
"Ren...?" Makoto found herself quite confused as she stood in the male's room. Looking from left to right and finding no one in said establishment. She could have sworn that boss said that he was still here when she arrived earlier. "Maybe he's in the bathroom...? We were gone for a little while after all..." Makoto found herself pondering aloud while turning towards the staircase. Not noticing how something slowly began to lower itself from one of the beams above.   
  
'Hm...  _Maybe I could surprise him for once. He doesn't know I'm coming over so it might be the perfect opportunity. Maybe I should hide and-'_  Makoto began to think as she turned around to look at his bed... Only to be greeted by Ren's upside down face mere inches in front of her own. Makoto doing the only thing that came to mind at that moment: scream.   
  
"AAAAH!" Makoto cried out rather loudly before falling back in shock; landing on her rear with a thud. Ren unable to stop himself from chuckling at his girlfriend as he hung upside down on the beams above with his legs. "Ren! T-that was not funny!" Makoto scolded with a blushing pout as her beau continued laughing. Feeling the blood rushing to her face due to various different factors.   
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. Couldn't help it~" Ren cooed with his Joker-like smile. Makoto about to speak again as she stood back up... only to stop and realize something. Ren wasn't wearing a shirt, and it caused her face to erupt into a crimson flare. Ren's lips still curling as he watched the girl blush. "My my, it would seem my beloved's face will soon match her gorgeous eyes~" Ren cooed which only made the blush worse.  
  
"S-stop it...! W-why aren't you wearing a shirt? A-and shouldn't you get down? The blood is going to rush to your head at this rate. You shouldn't be pushing yourself like this when Takemi-san said you needed to rest." Makoto reasoned to which Ren chuckled.   
  
"It's fine Makoto. I've gotten plenty of rest. Been practicing doing this for a little while now, to the point Boss actually yelled at me to stop making so much noise. Also the no shirt thing was just for fun~" Ren said which led Makoto to realize what Sojiro was talking about. Even as she blushed harder than before. "Besides, there's something I need to do first," Ren said with that same Joker-esque smile. The one that always made Makoto tingle a little even as she looked at him confused.  
  
"What is tha-eep!" Makoto squeaked before Ren put a solid hand behind her head. Before she could react, the brunette was pulled into a kiss. His left hand gently gripping her shoulder while the right cupped the back of her head still. Makoto going wide-eyed for a moment in shock... before allowing them to slip shut. Quick to return the gesture as her fingers sunk into his messy hair. Not knowing she was going to end up making out with her boyfriend in such a strange manner. The two kissing for a good solid minute before Ren pulled back with a soft smile and heavy breath.  
  
"Spiderman kiss. Been wanting to try that for quite some time. And who better to pull it off than the Joker?" He cooed which only made his girlfriend groan at him.  
  
"God I'm dating a dork..." Makoto mumbled softly while shaking her head. The smile never leaving her face as she looked at him. "You got your kiss, now please get down. I don't want you to fall." Makoto asked of him who just smirked.  
  
"Sure... but only if I get one more kiss~"  
  
"...Fine fine." Makoto agreed while rolling her eyes. Not mentioning how much she just wanted to kiss him again. Resulting in the two quick to resume where they left off. Kissing and laughing as the young loves they were. Able to enjoy silly little moments like this.  
  
...Until Ren's grip loosened and he fell on his back.  
  
"Ren!"  
  
"I'm okay!"  
  
Makoto just sighed all the while. Quick to help him stand up... only to resume where they left off. Just a pair of young dorks in love. Who strangely just really liked to make out even as Makoto pulled back for a brief moment.  
  
"No more dangerous kisses, okay?"  
  
"No promises~"  
  
They kept kissing nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got us another inspired by the stunning Melkechi! This time we go with a classic that is the Spiderman Kiss~
> 
> The image itself was a lot of fun and I felt it needed the appropriate story to match. Hope you guys enjoy it, and be sure to check out her work.
> 
> Artist: https://twitter.com/melkechi  
> Art: https://twitter.com/melkechi/status/984658859426852865
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day~


	5. Stop Being Extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker decides to be his usual self. It backfires and gets him in trouble.

Joker was someone that many would describe as... "extra."  
  
Always one to add some flair to his movements. Doing flips when unnecessary. Ripping off the masks of shadows while shouting "show me your true form" and the likes. It was just in his nature to be like that. He was just the kind of person who liked to show off his skills and such. Especially when a certain brunette was watching. The others at times would joke around about it but felt it was fine...  
  
Until one day it proved a bit too much. Resulting in... well... a lecture.  
  
"WHO TOLD YOU TO GET COCKY AND SHOW-OFF?! Honestly Joker! You could have been killed!"  
  
"S...Sorry..."  
  
This was what Joker was greeted to after he had messed up. The dark-haired youth still in his Phantom Thief attire as they had yet to leave Mementos. However, his mask was off alongside everyone else's as they were in one of the safe spaces. Only able to apologize for his actions.  
  
The reason for all this being rather simple. They had been battling some newer and stronger Shadows while traveling through Mementos when Joker decided to try and show off a bit. Flipping around as the Shadows moved to attack him in an attempt to display his speed and technique. Queen shouting that he was being far too risky and they needed to regroup.   
  
Joker normally would have taken her advice and acted immediately... but he was on a bit of a high with how good he felt. Watching these so-called powerful monsters unable to land a hit on him while the youth taunted them... it was just too much fun. He knew that was probably a bad trait to have, but for the moment he didn't care all too much. He was simply going to taunt them a little more then finish them off. That was the plan at least.  
  
Until he let down his guard.   
  
As he was moving to land from an overly showy backflip a Shadow decided to use that window of opportunity. The instant Joker's feet hit the floor the beast lunged; swiping its large claws towards him without delay. Joker noticing the attack at the very last second. Giving him little time to react.  
  
Though he managed to shift away somewhat the claw still managed to hit him. Creating two rather deep cuts on his left arm as he stumbled back. Blood splattering from the wounds as he let out a cry in pain. The contact plus his sudden shift in weight causing the leader to fall onto his side. Gripping his arm underneath the wound in pain.  
  
"JOKER!" The others cried out. One, in particular, a bit louder than the others. Joker having hit the floor with a thud. Not able to do much as the creature aimed to attack him once more. Only for Queen to launch herself forward and unleash a rather fierce kick to the Shadow's face; forcing it back.  
  
Without any hesitation, the others went all in as Joker laid on his side. The youth cursing his poor landing and luck as his team finished off the Shadows. Once they were in the clear the group rushed for the nearest safe zone.  
  
Resulting in Joker getting a lecture from his advisor/girlfriend.  
  
"Those were SHADOWS Joker! I don't care how amazing you are! You NEED to be more careful!" Queen roared in absolute rage at his foolishness. The others all trying to avoid her wrath as they knew she was on the warpath with this. If they spoke out of turn then her anger would shift onto them. And none of them wanted that; instead focusing on resting up.  
  
"It was an accide- ACK!" Joker tried to explain but was silenced with a quick chop to the forehead. Clearly showing that Queen was NOT pleased with his actions at all. Especially cause he ignored her warning multiple times.  
  
"Dumbass..." Queen mumbled angrily while scowling at him. Normally Makoto wouldn't be the type to say such a thing. But Queen? When she was pissed you knew she wasn't going to hold back. It was why Skull and Mona never talked back to her after all. Queen in that moment took her right arm and gripped his arm just underneath the wounds. The spot beginning to glow as Queen began to use some healing magic on her beau.  
  
Joker all the while just frowned a bit at this entire situation. Yeah, he was trying to show off a bit but didn't think it'd backfire like that. He could admit to underestimating the danger of the situation; that much was obvious. But what was worse was Queen's eyes during that moment.  
  
He could see the fear in them before he hit the floor. Having turned towards his team unconscious upon being hurt. How the Shadow was poised to attack him while he was down and kill him. And the rage that appeared in those bright eyes of her's when it tried.  
  
He knew all too well that he deserved this lecture. He had worried the others all cause he wanted to be a bit flashy. Looking away as his wounds healed and muttered a soft "sorry..." underneath his breath.  
  
Queen couldn't help but sigh even with her scowl still on. "Joker I know you can't help but act all proud and such, but please... try and be mindful of us here. Seeing you get hurt like that and almost killed... I..." Queen started with a weak tone to her voice. Frowning at him while watching his cuts heal. "Just... be careful okay? I'm your advisor and-"   
  
Queen was cut out as Joker used his free arm to pull her into a hug. The brunette a little surprised while Joker sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry for making you worry. Just... wanted to impress you, y'know...?" He asked with that same Joker tone. Just a little less smug than usual.  
  
"...I'm always impressed by you. BUT... I'd be more impressed if you use your head and a little more often..." Queen said in an actual teasing tone. Releasing the boy's arm as it was fully healed. "Try to be less "extra" okay?"  
  
"Will do my best my Queen," Joker said before pressing a quick kiss to Queen's forehead... only for Oracle to groan loudly at the action.  
  
"Are you done yet? As much fun as it is seeing Joker get scolded, I don't want my stomach to flip at you two being all kissy face." Oracle stated as the others chuckled. Queen feeling her cheeks redden while moving away from her beau; the latter just chuckling.  
  
"Right. Shall we continue?" He asked to which the others agreed to do so. Everyone descending down into Mementos once more. Aiming to act with a LITTLE less flair than before. Joker only hoping to avoid another lecture while they worked.  
  
Cause pissing off Queen- especially when you were dating her- was not a good idea.  
  
_'Note to self... Stop being extra...'_  
  
He failed to follow that advice almost immediately.  
  
"JOKER!"  
  
"Gah! Sorry!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this series is still going! I just got so much going on at once it's hard to keep up. Thus this one was written SUPER quick. Sorry for any errors. Will attempt to fix at a later date.
> 
> Now this piece was inspired by a super fun artist. Drumroll, please.
> 
> https://twitter.com/noochjungart and their adorable art. This one is part of their Inktober images and I just found the idea too good to pass up. So yeah. Thank you for making such cute art and please go support them! 
> 
> Artist: https://twitter.com/noochjungart  
> Art: https://twitter.com/noochjungart/status/1047584691325304833
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this super quick piece, and have a good day.


	6. "BOO!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wants to try and scare her boyfriend for once. But can she succeed?

The opportunity had finally arisen. One she had waited on for quite some time.  
  
Truth be told the group was rather tense due to Akechi's proposal. Though blackmail was the more proper word to describe it... Even so, Makoto and the others still tried to enjoy the Cultural Festival as much as possible. After all they were faced with a dire situation and needed to relax as best they could.    
  
Fortunately, after a rough patch, it seemed to be working as the group unwound themselves a bit. Haru and Futaba especially. Those two needed some fun in their lives after all the madness of late.   
  
Makoto however had to be honest with herself. As much fun as she was having, she had a goal in mind. Something she had been wishing to do for quite some time. And now she had the perfect opportunity for one reason.  
  
Ren had decided to go into the haunted house. Just the kind of moment Makoto needed.  
  
She never admitted it aloud, but Makoto was embarrassed at how weak she was to the dark and scary things in general. Still flustered by her reactions during the incident in Sojiro's home all those months ago. Only made worse by her discovery of Ren's seemingly invulnerability to terror.   
  
It was when she heard about the haunted house that an idea formed in her head. A plot in which she could finally see something she never had before... Ren showing fear. It was such a simple idea too.  
  
She was going to scare Ren.  
  
Yeah it might have been mean for a girlfriend to do... but she had to try. She knew that Ren couldn't be THAT fearless. And she had to know if she could do it. Determination welled up in her chest as she planned to scare the socks off her boyfriend! She'd be sure to apologize to him later of course.  
  
Once Ren had entered the haunted house, Makoto made her move. Sneaking around to the exit of said attraction to begin her little plot. The students in charge of the set up tried to say she wasn't supposed to be there, but one glance from Queen silenced them entirely.   
  
With no opposition remaining, Makoto took a moment to place on a pumpkin skull mask. Sporting a pair of angry looking eyes on said mask; the item itself only covering the top part of her face. Makoto assuming since it was dark Ren wouldn't be able to tell it was her anyway.  
  
Thus after everything was set, she entered the haunted house to do what needed to be done. Granted a part of her was frightened by everything... but strangely, entering from the exit helped a little. Since she could see the scares before they would jump out.  
  
It took a moment but soon she was in position. Hiding in one of the corners as she waited quietly for Ren to come through. Smiling behind her mask as she was finally going to make him jump. For the first time, she would manage to fluster him! The idea giving her a case of the giggles that she had to fight back.   
  
Soon it was time. Makoto biting her lower lip as she saw Ren walk past. The boy looking around for a second as he prepared to keep going. Meaning... it was time to strike! The moment of truth was at hand! Makoto leaping out and shouting what she had prepped earlier.  
  
"BOO!" She cried out while popping out behind him. Fully expecting Ren to jump and cry out in shock- highlighting her victory. Standing there with both arms in the air as waited to hear it. The cries of a frightened boyfriend! ...But instead, she heard nothing.  
  
She suddenly noticed something as well... Ren didn't jump. He didn't even seem to flinch at her shout from behind. Why didn't he though...? That just seemed off... Makoto finding herself confused before the boy actually spoke.  
  
"Makoto?" Ren asked suddenly with his back facing her, making Makoto jump instead. How could he possibly know it was her?! It was way too dark for him to see her after all! It made no sense to her whatsoever even as the boy turned with an indifferent look on his face. Makoto unsure how to respond... but did so anyway.  
  
"A-are you scared?" She asked nervously. Wondering if her plan had actually worked and it was simply too dark for her to see. Or if it had failed in its entirety. Confused as Ren suddenly started to smile at her.   
  
"Yes. It's almost scary how CUTE you are~" Ren said with pure joy in his voice. Along with a little bit of a teasing tone as he gently placed a hand on her head before pressing a kiss against her mask.   
  
It was almost instantaneous how quickly Makoto erupted into a fierce blush. Every portion of her face a deep shade of red as she looked down bashfully. "...S-stop that!" Makoto tried to order but was clearly too shaken up by how outplayed she was in that moment. "Y-y-you were supposed to jump and be scared!"  
  
"Really? Because that was just so damn adorable I can't help but smile instead." Ren replied, resulting in Makoto blushing even harder.  
  
How was it possible? How did he manage to make her feel so bashful in an instant? His response to her trying to scare him was just way too smooth and calculated. And now she was the only one flustered to bits while Ren was just all smiles. Quick to use his free hand to lift up her mask so he could see her whole face. Wasting no time in placing a soft kiss to her now exposed forehead.  
  
"Shall we continue? I know you aren't a fan of these kinds of things~" Ren said with elation in his voice; offering his hand to Makoto to take. Makoto left in a state of embarrassed shock at how quickly he turned the tide against her.  
  
The brunette could only pout softly as she took his hand and was quickly led through the haunted house. Shocked by how fearless her boyfriend truly was. Maybe nothing could shake him after all...?  
  
Ren all the while just smiled while holding his love's hand. Well aware that Makoto was questioning in her brain why he didn't jump. Truth be told he was a bit surprised by the sudden "BOO" but... realizing it was Makoto's voice that said it just instantly washed away any fear.  
  
After all, it was her voice that always brought him so much comfort. And who could be scared of something just so damn cute? Only thinking more so as Makoto mumbled to herself in bashful annoyance at her "failure."   
  
_'God I love this adorable girl~'_  Ren thought as they walked. Knowing Makoto would likely try this again in the future, but he was fine with that. Anything to see her so damn adorable was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this one a short while back but never got around to posting it. So now... here it is. This piece was inspired by an artist who has done a lot of really damn cute Shumako work lately. And they're only getting started from the looks of it. I, of course, am talking about the fabulous Patchiecakies. If you haven't seen her work yet, you NEED to check it out right away.  
> Links included below
> 
> As always thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day.
> 
> Artist: https://twitter.com/patchiecakies  
> Art: https://twitter.com/patchiecakies/status/1049358881615306752


	7. Tiptoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes note of how tall her boyfriend is and what she has to do to kiss him properly.

Makoto was not tall.

It wasn’t a subject that normally came to mind throughout the years. Granted, at times she’d take note of her own height due to Sae being a bit taller than herself but still. It just wasn’t something too concerning at the time. Makoto simply figured perhaps she’d grow a little over the years and left it at that. It looked less likely each year that passed, but still.

However, as of late, the thought had been crossing her mind quite frequently. The reasoning being one that made the poor girl blush each time she thought about it. Due simply to the silliness of its nature.

Ren Amamiya.

The leader of their group and her significan- boyfriend. Ren was her boyfriend. Sometimes she had to shake that thinking of how to address and simply remember they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a nice thought to have… but that wasn’t the main point of her thought process.

The first time she’d ever met Ren- in the library before the incidents at Shujin involving Kamoshida- she did note how tall the boy was. Though she didn’t take too much interest at the time.

Now though? It was something that popped up rather frequently in her head.

Ren stood about a head taller than her in height and it showed. At times when they were alone Ren would wrap his arms around her frame and rest his head on top of her’s. It was almost catlike in a sense but she found it adorable. She also loved it when he held her close…

But during those times Makoto realized how strange it was to be dating someone who towered over her somewhat. Not that he’d ever really point it out or anything. Though there was the one time Ren thought Makoto was studying too much and snagged her notes away. Keeping them high in the air out of reach as the brunette would try and get them back.

That night ended a bit differently than expected. Makoto remembering how out of breath they were after making out for a while. How they always ended up making out for long periods of time was just strange…

She was getting off track again. The main thing was the fact that Ren was taller than her. And it was kinda annoying when she thought about it. Mostly for one simple reason. Kisses.

Almost every time they exchanged a kiss Ren would lean down to initiate. And while Makoto found that wonderful… it was also kind of annoying. Mostly cause if she wanted to be the one to start a kiss then she’d have to do something rather embarrassing. Stand up on her tiptoes.

It really shouldn’t have been as embarrassing as she made it out to be but still. The thought of having to do so just to kiss her boyfriend first was a little bothersome. Mostly due to how silly she knew she’d look doing so. At times Makoto wished they were the same height so she could just step forward and kiss him without trouble.

But that same thought was also hampered with other ones. Truth be told she kinda loved that Ren was taller than her. She loved it when he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Or how he’d at times stand behind her when it’s too sunny so she could get some minor shade from the sun. And even the way he looked down at her at times with those gorgeous gray eyes…

She also wouldn’t deny the joys she felt when they kissed. When she’d place her hands against his broad chest and how her stomach would go aflutter with butterflies. At times she considered wearing high heels to better assist with these silly thoughts but realized that was a bad idea quite early on… Along with knowing all these silly fantasies were getting out of hand again.

“Ugh… I’m so bad…” Makoto grumbled to herself at the thoughts flowing through her head. Always allowing her imagination to get too far with this silliness. Already envisioning more scenarios of them kissing and holding one another. The boy already mastered the art of making her flush so why give him more ammo?

Speaking of said boyfriend, Makoto's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. Almost forgetting she’d been sitting in Ren’s room for the past ten minutes waiting for him to finish assisting Sojiro down below.

While brushing her skirt a bit to make it look less wrinkled the teen stood up to greet her beau. Ren almost finishing his ascension up the stairs before given the vision of his girlfriend standing there with a smile. “Hey.”

“H-hey,” Makoto said with a stutter; one Ren noticed right away. It was one that often showed Makoto was thinking about something and wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Ren about to question what that was but Makoto acted before he could. The girl rushing forward at a brisk pace before suddenly kissing him; their height equal due to where he stood on the stairs.

Ren was left a little surprised by this before Makoto stood back with a strangely triumphant smile. The boy raising a brow while Makoto tried to take a few steps back. “Are you all done downstairs? If so perhaps we should study or-”

“That was rather sudden. You usually initiate the kisses you know,” Ren said instantly without missing a beat; his tone somewhat teasing in tone. The thought had popped in his mind right away. Since normally he’d be the one to push for a kiss due to Makoto’s more shy nature.

Unless Makoto was feeling a bit “hot” on some days and tackle him suddenly. Though she tried to keep those to a minimum; much to Ren’s slight disappointment. He liked it when she was “bold.”

“I-is that so? Well I just thought-”

“Wanted to ask why that was for a while actually.” Ren interrupted as he approaching her. “Why is it that I’m usually the one who kisses first anyway?” He asked while wondering if there was another reason behind it.

Makoto began to blush immediately. Well aware that her answer- the honest one- would result in him laughing at her. It was a silly reason and one that was kinda embarrassing to say aloud. Makoto looking away while feeling a bit bashful. Mumbling something under her breath as Ren raised a brow.

“I’m sorry?”

“...tiptoes…” Makoto mumbled which only made Ren more confused. Makoto’s hands balling into fists until she finally spoke as clearly as possible. “It’s… embarrassing. Cause you’re so tall and all that in order to kiss you properly I need to… you know...”

Ren looked at her a bit puzzled at first before a warm smile formed on his face and a chuckle escaped his lips. “Wait. Is the reason because you have to get on your tiptoes?” Makoto only flushed harder at Ren’s words. “Oh god, Makoto’s that’s adorable~”

“Oh stop it...” She responded with a small whine. Clearly flustered by the boy… only for Ren to lean down and kiss her on the top of her head. The latter looking up at him as Ren smiled even more.

“Makoto, I think you standing on your tiptoes to kiss me is beyond adorable. In fact, I’d love to see it all the time.”

“R-really?” Makoto asked with some clear disbelief. Ren’s nod affirming her question as she looked surprised. “But wouldn’t you prefer-”

“Stop.” Ren interrupted right away. “None of that Makoto. No prefers or anything like that. I love you for every part of you. Even the height. After all, our sizes fit together perfectly wouldn’t you say?” he asked. Making it as clear as he could that he enjoyed the size difference quite a bit.  
  
Makoto was a bit flustered but understood what he meant. They did sort of fit together almost like a jigsaw puzzle. The perfect piece in the perfect place. It was something Makoto honestly adored as well. And if he enjoyed the fact that she had to stand on her toes to kiss him… why should she complain? Equal relationship after all. “I-I see. T-then is it okay for me to-”

“I would be honored by your tiptoed kisses my Queen~”

“...don’t call it that…”

“Deal. Now are you gonna kiss me or-?” Ren’s words were interrupted by Makoto doing just as asked. Standing on her toes while kissing him for all she was worth; hands gripping the front of his shirt ever so tight. Ren soon enough kissed back while placing one hand against her hip and the other on her back.

The two standing there for a bit simply kissing before they giggled with one another. Makoto learning another fact about her beau one day.

It didn’t matter what state they were in. Whether they were in the real world in their uniforms. Or perhaps in the Metaverse in their Phantom Thieves attire. Hell even in a dream world where they dance the night away.

Even if Makoto considered their kisses were a bit silly due to their height, Ren loved them all the same. Makoto in full agreement each time; especially loving it when as Queen she got to kiss her Joker. It just made her happy.

Tiptoes and all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's been a bit since I updated this piece. I apologize for that. This time we have an image inspired by my friend Melkechi from twitter. Link down below. 
> 
> Melkechi: https://twitter.com/melkechi  
> Art story is inspired by: https://twitter.com/melkechi/status/1134885651239669761
> 
> Sorry it is taking so long for me to post stories lately. Been working on a lot of stuff. I apologie nonetheless. Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts below. Thank you.


End file.
